leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Clembot
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Clembot | jname=シトロイド | tmname=Citroid | slogan=no | image=Clembot.png | size=260px | caption=Clembot| gender=Genderless | hometown=Lumiose City | region=Kalos | trainer=no | leader=yes | gym=Lumiose Gym | badge=Badge#Voltage Badge Voltage Badge| specialist=yes| type= types | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=XY009 | epname=Clemont's Got a Secret! | enva=Michael Liscio Jr. | java=Kensuke Satō | }} Clembot (Japanese: シトロイド Citroid) is the current Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym in the , having been built by to fill in for him when he was busy. Its voice was first heard in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! and it made a full appearance in Clemont's Got a Secret!. It hands out the to challengers who defeat it. History Prior to the start of the , Clemont built Clembot when he found out that being a Gym Leader meant he had little time to spend with his beloved inventions and decided to create a replacement who could meet challengers when he was busy. He programmed it to be what he believed was the ideal Gym Leader, believing that his perfect opponent would be someone who had earned four Kalos Gym Badges and that the Leader should be someone who is strict in order to allow people to learn. Clemont intended to enter a voice code to allow him to take control of Clembot if the need arose, but he mistimed the entry of the code. Clemont intended to give it the code "sandwich". However, when Clembot's eyes lit up, indicating it was ready to accept the voice code, Bonnie ran in to inform Clemont of a challenger. As Clemont left, he accidentally tripped over a cord trying to leave the room, causing Clembot to fall and gain a dent in its forehead. He picked Clembot back up and said, "You can start today. I'm Clemont, the Gym Leader." Unexpectedly, Clembot accepted this dialogue as the voice code input. On the battlefield, Clemont activated Clembot to show it off to his younger sister . However, Clembot immediately asked Clemont how many Badges he had. As Clemont did not have any and he could not provide the correct voice code, Clembot chased Clemont and Bonnie out of the Gym and sealed the door, exiling them and cutting Clemont off from his Pokémon, which Clembot then took possession of. Many attempts to reenter failed, and the two were forced to give up and abandon the Gym. As a result, Clembot was left in charge and soon gained a very bad reputation as a strict and violent Gym Leader who would electrocute and throw out challengers who either did not meet the four Kalos Gym Badge requirement or lost their Gym match. In Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, and fell victim to this when Ash attempted to challenge the Gym. Since Ash had no Kalos Gym Badges, with this being his first attempt to earn a Kalos Gym Badge, they were kicked out, but Clemont and Bonnie came to their rescue. Several weeks later, in Clemont's Got a Secret!, after their father exposed Clemont's status as Gym Leader, Clemont and Bonnie finally told Ash and the truth, and they encouraged him to find out what went wrong and reclaim the Gym. Entering through the back door, they found that Clembot had ordered Clemont's and to patrol the halls to throw out intruders; Ash was able to incapacitate these Pokémon with his . When they reached the battlefield, Clemont confronted Clembot, then had a flashback and realized that Clembot had accepted his introduction as the voice code instead. Clemont used this as the code, which then allowed him to engage Clembot in battle. Clemont used his against Clembot's choice of . After a hard-fought battle, Clemont's use of creative tactics caused Clembot to seize up and as a result Heliolisk was knocked out. Clembot then submitted itself to be reprogrammed, and Clemont removed the Badge restriction and Clembot's stern nature, ensuring that it would be kind to challengers and give advice to ones that lost. When Clemont and Bonnie resumed their travels, Clembot remained as the Leader of Lumiose Gym and also agreed to help out in Meyer's shop. In A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, Clembot assisted Clemont in for the Gym battle with Ash. It was unable to understand Ash's battle style when Clemont programmed this into it, causing it to overheat. It next appeared in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! where it refereed the battle between Clemont and Sawyer. It also was seen in 's flashback in Good Friends, Great Training!. In Confronting the Darkness!, Clembot awaited the arrival of Ash, Bonnie, and Serena in Lumiose City together with Clemont. It then refereed the Gym battle between Ash and Clemont. Right as the battle was about to start, however, Officer Jenny entered the Gym and arrested Clembot, much to everyone's shock. It was put in jail and tried to explain to Clemont it had not done anything wrong. Officer Jenny informed Ash and his friends that Clembot was responsible for strange incidents happening in Lumiose City, as evidenced by security footage. Clemont refused to believe this, and together with his friends, he vowed to prove its innocence. After looking into Clembot's blueprints, Clemont realizes they had been hacked into and used to create a similar robot, called the Dark Clembot, which was responsible for all of the incidents. With this newfound evidence, they convinced Officer Jenny that Clembot was being framed. Clembot was released from prison as a result, and with the Dark Clembot's next target known, it helped in taking down its doppelgänger. It kicked the Dark Clembot aside right as it was about to break into the Lumiose Museum, and then faced off against it in a Pokémon battle to decide which was the best Clembot. Clembot used Heliolisk to battle, while the Dark Clembot used its creator Belmondo's . In the midst of the battle, Clembot was briefly stolen by , before it was freed by Blaziken Mask. As it was worn out, Clemont had Clembot rest and continued the battle himself. Belmondo and the Dark Clembot were ultimately defeated by Clemont and put in jail. The next morning, it blushed when it read an article written by Alexa on how it had saved the city. In The Moment of Lumiose Truth!, Clembot refereed the Gym battle between Ash and Clemont. It returned to its position as Gym Leader when Clemont decided to continue traveling with Ash. Later on, Clembot made a cameo appearance in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, after Ash and Sawyer's semi-finals battle, Clembot appeared along with Meyer. It delivered a large amount of Lumiose Galettes to Ash and his friends, in celebration of Ash and Sawyer's battle, as well as the former's accomplishment of entering the final round of Lumiose Conference. Though Meyer shrugged off the attempt of getting the popular confectionery being an ordeal, Clembot refuted this by telling that it alone queued for two hours in order to get them. It reappeared in four consecutive episodes starting from Down to the Fiery Finish!, which was right after the closing ceremony of Lumiose Conference being interrupted by Team Flare launching their attack on Lumiose City. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, it helped Clemont to reclaim his Gym from Team Flare, but sacrificed itself in the process to destroy the machine controlling Z2, leaving Clemont severely devastated. In Battling with a Clean Slate!, Clemont rebuilt Clembot; however, it was unable to recover its memories as a consequence of destroying Xerosic's machine. When Lumiose Gym was re-opened, it was tested when the Gym was challenged by a young Trainer named Alvin. Alvin ultimately won the Voltage Badge. It was shown in Ash's flashback in Facing the Needs of the Many!. In Till We Compete Again!, Clembot was by Clemont and Bonnie's side as the former was working on an invention, which soon exploded. Pokémon Loaned to Clembot was left in Clembot's possession when Clemont was exiled from the Gym and was ordered to patrol to the Gym and keep out intruders. After Clemont greeted it upon his return, it was initially happy but then remembered its orders and attacked him with Thunder Shock. It continued attacking until 's Frubbles put a stop to it. Later, Clemont allowed Clembot to use Magnemite in Gym battles. In Battling with a Clean Slate!, Magnemite was the first Pokémon used by Clembot in a Gym battle against a named Alvin. Despite having a type advantage over Alvin's , the Magnet Pokémon was defeated before it could land a single hit on its opponent. Magnemite's known moves are and .}} was left in Clembot's possession when Clemont was exiled from the Gym and was ordered to patrol to the Gym and keep out intruders. Later, Clemont allowed Clembot to use Magneton in Gym battles.}} Ryan William Downey |desc= was left in Clembot's possession when Clemont was exiled from the Gym. Later, Clemont allowed Clembot to use Heliolisk in Gym battles.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐藤健輔 Kensuke Satō |en=Michael Liscio Jr. |de=Tobias Kern |es_eu=Fernando Cordero (XY001) Miguel Antelo (XY009-present) |es_la=Andrés García |fi=Henri Piispanen (regular) Tero Koponen (XY129, XY134, XY137) |it=Simone Lupinacci |pl=Maciej Falana |he=יורם יוספסברג Yoram Yosephsberg |pt_br=Igor Lott |vi=Nguyễn Anh Tuấn (S19)}} Trivia * Clembot shares the same voice actors with Clemont in English, Finnish, Italian, Polish and European Spanish dubs. Names See also * Clemont (anime) * List of Clemont's inventions Category:Gym Leaders Category:Synthetic characters Category:Anime characters Category:Gym assistants de:Citrobot es:Clembot/Lembot fr:Lemrobot it:Lembot ja:シトロイド zh:希特洛伊特